Loathing
by Crossoverlova
Summary: It's Hermione's 7th year and she's finding herself completely stressed with Head Girl duties. The Head Boy in return feels it's his duty to help relieve her. One Shot!


A/N- I'm bored and have read like 50 D/Hr stories in the last two days so I thought I'd give it a shot.

Rating-T

Disclaimer-JK owns all. Including my face.

Summary- It's Hermione's 7th year and she's finding herself completely stressed with Head Girl duties. The Head Boy in return feels it's his duty to help relieve her. One Shot!

**-!-!-!- **

**Loathing **

"...Thus I find that the...the...UGH. Will you please stop snoring so loudly? " Hermione threw down her quill and glared at the blonde boy indignantly. "Do you really hate me so much as you'll sleep on the couch just to annoy me and keep me from finishing my essay which is due-"

"In two bloody weeks. For Merlins sake Granger could you please just relax for five bloody seconds? And I didn't mean to fall asleep I just did, that's the human body for you. I mean we purebloods still function the same way as mud- "

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Malfoy. I'm not in the mood to play name games with you. " Hermione said balling up her parchment which she proceeded to throw at the blonde but ended up being thrown a foot too high. He smirked,

"Good arm. " He replied sarcastically. She merely growled in response.

" Accio parchment. " The balled up piece of parchment flew through the air but was intercepted by a certain Slytherins head. "You were saying?" She replied with her own smirk. He rolled his silver eyes and laid back on the couch crossing his feet. "I swear if you start to snore again- "

"You'll what? Give me a paper cut? " He asked closing his eyes. She closed her eyes as well in frustration and let out a long sigh. Her honey eyes opened and went to the blonde who was seemingly very comfortable on the red couch. Tonight was not a good night, although she and Malfoy still weren't on good terms they usually went the night without yelling or being violent. Sure a few insults would be thrown but seeing as they both couldn't get out of the living situation and neither planned on getting rid of their title they made an agreement to try and not kill each other. '_I would kill him too if I didn't have an essay to write.' _She thought dreamily, '_Hm...I think being buried alive would suffice.' _

" What are you thinking Granger?" His voice knocked her out of her thoughts.

" Of ways to kill you, why? " She changed her position on the floor so she was now facing him with her legs crossed and with an eyebrow raised.

" Oh really, come up with anything good? " He asked conversationally.

" Yes, would you prefer to be buried alive or be put in a casket with poisonous snakes?" She asked tilting her head with a look of interest. He raised his eyebrows but still didn't open his eyes as he answered,

" Well I think the snake idea is more original but I'd die quicker than being buried alive that way-"

" What is it you want Malfoy?" She asked exasperated. He opened his eyes and sat up turning to face her.

" What is it I want Granger? " He asked with a smirk. She growled,

" Yes. You obviously want something or you wouldn't be harassing me about my thoughts. So go ahead, what is it you want with me?" She asked with a cross of her arms. The glow of the fire was illuminating her face and her wild curls looked gold in the light. She watched curiously as his face seemed to soften. He shook his head,

" I don't want anything from you. " He said his silver eyes resting on his hands. She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly inspecting the Slytherin prince. After a minute went by she found herself being guilty for being rude, especially since these past few weeks he'd been considerably nicer to her he even scolded his friends the other day for picking fun at her.

" Draco- " His head snapped up. He stood quickly and shook his head seemingly like he was trying to get something out of it.

" Need. I meant I don't need anything from you. " He replied taking a big gulp, "Mudblood. " He added looking her right in the eyes. "I don't need anything from you."He seemed to spit out the last sentence. She felt her face get hot from embarrassment. ' _I try and be civil and he explodes at me! That pompous, egotistical- ' _

"What are you thinking now? " He asked,

" W-what..What am I thinking now? " She asked him he simply nodded, " I'm thinking you are a pompous, egotistical- "

"But, you aren't thinking about that essay now are you? " He asked with a cocky grin. She paused with her mouth agape, " That's very unattractive. " He stated. Her mouth closed and she narrowed her eyes,

" You know what Malfoy? " She asked, he raised an eyebrow in response, " I don't need you. I don't need or want you... I don't need anything from you." She echoed. His jaw clenched and for a split moment she thought she caught a glimpse of hurt in his silver eyes but as he blinked and refocused his eyes on her she saw what he really felt...Loathing. They looked away and for a good while both of them stood there not speaking. He looked back at her and began to nod,

" Excuse me for a minute. " He spat. He left the room and five minutes later came out with a tray of what looked to be strawberry Daiquirisand he held with his other hand a pint of what looked to be fire whiskey. Her eyes widened considerably,

"What are you doing with alcohol? You're the Head Boy for Merlins sake! " She scolded. He shrugged placing the tray upon her Potions book, she growled as he did so. She opened her mouth to say some more but found herself closing it and did the same motion for a good two minutes.

" Well I see you have mastered looking like a fish now lets see if you can drink like one. " He commented earning a glare.

" It's forbidden, do you have any idea how much trouble we'd be in if we got caught? " She asked incredulously taking his hand and slapping it he gave her a look that clearly stated, ' What the hell? '

" Right kind of like the time you, Scar Face, and the mudblood lover went out past curfew? Not to mention all the other trouble you three seem to get into. " He said taking a big swig of his drink.

" That's different. We always have reasons, what's the reason for getting drunk? " She asked. He pushed her onto the couch and handed her a daiquiri his silver eyes gleaming mischievously,

" To get you to lighten the hell up. "

**-!-!-!- **

**3 hours later...**

" Luggage! Isn't that just the funniest word? " Hermione asked sucking down her 6th drink, Malfoy shook his head but despite himself had a large and genuine grin,

" I guess... It could be. " He replied.

" This stuff is so good, did ya know that? Itssss sssooo...Strawberry like. " She inquired, he chuckled,

" Why yes it is. Very strawberry like. " He agreed. She became quiet and he looked up from his drink at the dark eyed girl. She was staring intently at his face with a confused look written on her face. They were both cross legged and facing each other on the couch in their common room. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He began wiping at his face.

" Why are you being nice to me? " She asked quietly. He froze and her dark eyes searched his silver eyes,

" I...I don't know. " He answered. She nodded,

" Ok then...Why do you hate me? " Her eyes glistened as she looked up from her drink and he looked down upon seeing them,

" I don't hate you. " He told her. She laughed slightly at that,

" Ok then why- " She began to ask while fingering her blouse,

" Why do you hate me?" He asked interrupting her and causing her to look at him with disbelief written on her pale and slightly freckled face,

" I don't hate you either. But if I did I think we'd both know why. "

" Really? Enlighten me. " He replied resting his head in his hands.

" Oh well gee there's the fact that you hate my friends. " She began and he nodded,

" That's pretty reasonable I suppose. " He agreed.

" I'm not done. There's also the fact that for the last 6 years all you've ever done to me is torture me and tease me and hurt me and- "

" I never meant to hurt you. Not really. " He told her and she scoffed, " Don't scoff at that I'm being honest! "

" Right because calling me names and saying that I'm less than you is supposed to make me feel great! I wish I would have known that because if I did I swear by now you and I would be a couple in love! " She said sarcastically. He grew quiet and she found herself biting her lip and after 2 minutes or so looked up to see his face. He was turned away and she found herself taking his chin and gently turning his head to face her.

" Do you have any idea what it's like to try so hard...But still just not be good enough? " She asked him.

" No... I'm not near as low as you. " He spat. She laughed.

" Why do you do that? You know you're losing your touch. You can't even fake being disgusted by me as well as you used to." She replied taking another sip. Before she knew it her drink was being ripped out of her hands,

" Hey! You meanie give that- " She was silenced by a feather light touch to her lips. She blinked and leaned back watching as Malfoy licked his lips and wore a smirk. His face softened as she brought a finger to her lips,

" You're drunk. " She whispered. This time as he leaned in and lightly touched his lips to hers she let her eyes flutter shut but didn't respond. He pulled away but her eyes remained closed and he took this as a sign to continue. He ran his hands threw her curled hair pulled her closer to him as he assaulted her mouth once again. She still didn't respond but let him get to where he was on top of her on the couch and as his tongue slid along her lips she shuddered and gave him entrance.

" Mmm...You taste just like...butterbeer. " He pulled away and began showering her neck with kisses. She let out a small moan as he nipped at her neck, "Ok, I'm going to let this happen but only because we're both very intoxicated and the alcohol is making me think that I'm... " He pulled away,

" In love?" He asked.

" Of course not in love... Does alcohol make you think that? " She asked, he merely smiled.

" It can make you think weird things. " He answered. She smiled,

" Ok, good. " She replied pulling him in for a long kiss. His hands ran up her back and he pulled away,

" Luckily enough...You aren't drunk. " He went in for another kiss but she dodged,

" Huh? " She asked, he began kissing her chin and as he attempted to kiss her lips she pulled away, " What are you talking about? " She asked, he smirked,

" They are virgin Daiquiris, Granger. " He replied as he began unbuttoning her blouse. She stared ahead and slowly but surely her eyes widened,

" What? No...No, I'm under the influence. I can't care about you. " She said aloud as he slipped off her blouse and began kissing down her shoulders.

" It wasn't care it was love. " He replied.

" That either. Stop kissing me you're drunk... Right? " He simply smiled,

" What was it you said you tasted when you kissed me? " He asked, she gasped,

" You tricked me! And it was you who kissed me not the other way around. " She said matter of factly. They shared a passionate kiss and she pulled his shirt off,

" You assumed it was alcohol. And you do so love me so just shut the hell up and enjoy please? " He asked as he nipped at her ear, she pulled away suddenly and stood up,

" No! I will not have you of all people seduce me... " She trailed off near the end slightly seeing his disheveled hair and wonderful abdomen.

" I'm not trying to seduce you, I'm trying to make love to you, so shut the hell up and stop ruining it you bint! " He yelled standing and pulling at his hair.

" I'm quite tired now I think I'm going to bed. " She muttered grabbing her shirt,

" Yes you are...But with me, " He replied taking a gentle hold of her wrist.

" Draco can we not- "

" Aha! " She stared at him blankly. " You said my name. " He replied gently. She blinked and shook her head looking to the floor when she looked back up her eyes were watery,

" Fine, I like you- "

" love. " He corrected.

" Whatever. I care...But you don't. " She replied stepping away from his grasp.

"What makes you think that? " He asked crossing his arms,

" Oh come off it Malfoy...You loath me! You loath my kind...My blood. " She looked away and quickly rubbed at her eyes. He took a step towards her and took her smaller hands in his,

" The only reason I'd ever loath you is because you are daft enough to think I do... And then there's the fact that you won't let me touch you at the moment. " He said with a smirk. She didn't pull away as he ran a hand threw her hair or when he picked her up and took her to his room and later that morning as she lay in his strong pale arms she couldn't hide the smile on her face as she watched him breath in and out because even though he never once said he love her...She knew he did.


End file.
